Me encontra no terraço?
by Aresandora-san
Summary: Neji e Hinata são os primos mais cobiçados e intocáveis de um colégio de elite no Japão. Quando existe um problema, uma simples frase, seu código secreto, os leva ao seu local privado, onde podem se unir sem medo. - Sumario pequeno, ficou um lixo! *


**Nome: Me encontra no terraço...?  
Estilo: Fanfic, U.A., Song-fic, One-shot.  
Gênero: Romance, Comédia, Violência.  
Casal principal: Neji e Hinata Hyuuga.  
Casais decorrentes: Neji e Tenten, Hinata e Kiba.  
Classificação: Acima de 16 anos.  
Criado por: Alessandra Galvão (Sensei Arê, Arê-chan, como preferirem... ^^')  
Rate: Conteúdo forte, Palavrões.  
Disclaimer: Neji e Hinata são os primos mais cobiçados e intocáveis de um colégio de elite no Japão. Ela é namorada do capitão do time de basebol, ele é namorado da capitã das líderes de torcida. Ambos têm uma paixão secreta um pelo outro, mas contentam-se apenas em proteger-se, escondendo o que sentem realmente. Quando existe um problema, uma simples frase, seu código secreto, os leva ao seu local privado, onde podem se unir sem medo. Mas será que somente a proteção á distância pode ajudar á quem se ama? Ou será que encarar a realidade é a melhor saída?  
Música tema: Elevador – Ana Carolina**

**"Me encontra no terraço...?"**

Konoha Shinobi Gakkou, um colégio de elite situado em Tokyo, no Japão. Mesmo sendo um colégio, um edifício dedicado ao estudo e ao conhecimento, os seus frequentadores às vezes arranjam mais do que essas obrigações para visita-lo.

Sabedoria, fortaleza, status, romances, temores, oportunidades, esses são alguns dos motivos que movem a elite dos estudantes á ir para o colégio.

O magnífico colégio possui muitas salas de aula e música, quadras poliesportivas, além de jardins e piscinas, mas nenhum lugar mais reconfortante do que o terraço. E é lá que dois jovens se encontram quando estão com problemas.

Ela estava no segundo ano de ensino médio, ele estava no terceiro. Ela era a musa cobiçada pelos garotos de todos os clubes, ele era os sonhos dourado de todas as garotas. Ela era a meiga e envergonhada, ele era o rígido e intocável. Ela era a protegida, ele era o protetor. Eles têm o mesmo sobrenome, eles têm os mesmo olhos, eles são os primos Hyuuga.

Bastava que Neji observasse atentamente sua mesa, e em algum lugar estaria escrito tudo o que ele precisava saber. "oçarret on artnocne em", havia só uma pessoa que escrevia espelhado daquela forma e sabia que só havia um motivo para aquilo estar escrito ali: havia algo errado com ela.

_Pra quê te espero de braços abertos? Se você caminha pra nunca chegar..._

O rapaz de expressão fria voltou correndo pela porta, não se importou com quem esbarrava ou se o professor já iria chegar para a aula, ele apenas correu até o elevador e subiu até o último andar, que dá acesso ás escadas para o terraço. Com determinação, ele correu até o último degrau e abriu a porta com urgência procurando o motivo da sua preocupação com um olhar determinado.

- Hinata-sama? - perguntou ele com a voz embargada.

- Hm... Olá... Neji-nii-san... - respondeu uma garota com uma doce voz melodiosa.

Hinata com sua beleza natural de alma pura e branda, num corpo divinamente moldado de ninfa, sempre atraiu muitos rapazes, mas apenas um fora o felizardo por quem ela se cativara.

- O que aquele imbecil fez dessa vez? - perguntou ele com a expressão mais séria do que antes.

Kiba era o garoto-problema mais perigoso de todo o colégio. Era o líder o time de basebol, com notas razoáveis e dono da maior gangue que comandava o colégio. Um garoto precoce, que apegou-se no primeiro instante pela jovem de longos cabelos negro-azulados, que com seu carisma e esperança, tentava controla-lo para que não piorasse ainda mais sua reputação. Neji o odiava.

_Então vou no fundo, ameaço ir embora. Você diz que prefere quem sabe ficar..._

Por outro lado, Neji, o rapaz comedido e indiferente, acabou por iniciar um relacionamento com uma garota totalmente irreverente, com dois coques na cabeça. Tenten, a chinesinha intercambista, era a líder de torcida e dona de um curriculum escolar impecável, tirando o fato de suas partes encobertas com suborno. De fato ela não era tão inteligente como todos imaginavam. Hinata sabia que ela era promíscua, mas gostaria de pensar que ela não trairia seu primo.

- Hm... Kiba-kun... Quis... Quis que eu e ele... Avançássemos um pouco mais... No nosso relacionamento... - respondeu ela corando quase que instantaneamente.

- Ele queria fazer sexo com você? - perguntou ele de modo raivoso.

- Hm... Creio que... Que sim, nii-san... - respondeu ela virando o rosto em direção ao vento - Eu... Eu não respondi nada, e... Saí de perto dele um pouco... Precisava conversar com você...

- Quem esse filho de uma puta pensa que é? - praguejou ele de modo irônico, aproximando-se dela.

- Não diga isso, nii-san...! O Kiba-kun apenas... - começou ela inclinando-se para frente para dar um espaço para ele sentar no murinho.

- Quer te "comer"... - completou ele sentando-se atrás dela, apoiando-se no gradil – Esse maldito está pedindo pra ser castrado!

- Nii-san! - replicou ela corando instantaneamente.

- Que foi? Estou apenas sendo sincero! - disse ele com um sorriso irônico – Se não fosse isso, o que mais seria?

- Hm... Talvez ele... Quisesse que nós... ficássemos mais... Próximos... - disse ela com inocência.

- Existem outras maneiras de fazer isso, não envolvendo sexo. Você ainda não está preparada, não é mesmo? - perguntou ele apoiando a cabeça no gradil.

- Eu... Eu sei... Mas essa talvez seja... A maneira dele...

- Você é mesmo muito inocente... - sussurrou ele afagando os longos cabelos dela – Você não tinha que namorar com esse cara...

- Neji-nii-san... - sussurrou ela olhando para ele de modo melancólico.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice, eles entendiam um pouco o lado um do outro, era sofrido ficar naquela situação sem querer. Mas eles estavam ali, juntos.

Apesar de tudo, uma pergunta sempre vagou no coração e na mente de Neji: desde quando o carinho de primo e a proteção que ele poderia lhe oferecer como o mesmo, havia se transformado num amor que um homem sentiria por uma mulher e num desejo de fazê-la sua para sempre?

_Eu queria tanto mudar sua vida. Mas você não sabe se vai ou se fica..._

Ele sabia que não poderia exigir demais dela, afinal de contas, eles eram simplesmente primos. Então ele apenas poderia protegê-la de longe. Assim como ela também não queria vê-lo sofrer e daria tudo de si para fazê-lo sorrir sempre, essa era sua forma de proteção: o apoio e o conforto.

- Seu namorado é um bastardo... - disse ele com repulsa na voz.

- Sua namorada é uma piranha... - respondeu ela com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ambos riram de modo livre e espontâneo. Era essa sua diversão: estar juntos, não importando o que ou quem pudesse separa-los.

Mas nem toda alegria dura para sempre, e uma hora eles teriam de voltar para o mundo real, onde eles eram a elite da elite, idolatrados e reclusos, cercados de pessoas que não queriam e desejando imensamente apenas um ao outro e reprimindo esse mesmo desejo.

Eles deram as mãos e levantaram-se, voltando-se para a porta de onde vieram, estava na hora de voltar para a realidade escolar em que se encontravam. Desceram as escadas e o elevador sem trocar uma única palavra. Apenas quando chegaram no andar de suas salas, Neji virou-se e afastou a franja da prima, depositando um beijo em sua testa de modo carinhoso, logo depois sendo interrompido por um estardalhaço inconveniente:

- Hina, onde é que você estava? - perguntou um garoto mal-encarado com tatuagens triangulares no rosto e caninos pontiagudos como os de um cão – Eu te procurei por todo canto!

- Me... Me desculpe Kiba-kun... Eu estava... Conversando com o nii-san... E... - começou ela baixando a cabeça de modo submisso.

- Ah, sempre o nii-san... - resmungou ele de modo debochado, pegando a mão dela e arrastando-a pelo corredor – Bom, de qualquer modo, venha! Estamos atrasados pro meu treino de basebol!

_Eu tenho coragem! Já tô de saída!_

- Engraçado... Quem é que vai treinar? Você ou ela? - perguntou Neji, afiado como sempre.

- Que te importa Hyuuga? - respondeu Kiba com raiva – Você não tem sua mina pra caçar? "Evapora"!

- Oras! Não eram vocês que estava indo? - continuou ele, achando graça da provocação – E ao contrário do que pensa Inuzuka: eu não preciso ficar correndo atrás de minha garota e nem ficar pressionando-a para fazer algo do que não dou conta. Ela vem até mim.

- Você está querendo briga, Hyuuga? - ameaçou Kiba avançando para cima de Neji – Pois se era isso, você já encontrou!

- Hm? Por acaso você está insinuando que pode ter um mano-á-mano comigo, de boa? - replicou Neji aceitando o desafio.

- Paga pra ver... - disse Kiba cerrando os punhos e aproximando-se mais de seu adversário.

- Neji-nii-san! Kiba-kun! Parem com isso, por favor! - gritou Hinata exasperada e interpondo-se no meio deles.

De imediato, os dois pararam e encararam-se com desprezo. Aquela era a única ração para que parassem uma luta: aquela garota meiga, que era capaz de se machucar apenas para evitar a dor dos outros.

_Você diz que é pouco, e pouco pra mim não é bobagem..._

Um tanto contrariado, Kiba pegou novamente a mão de Hinata e continuou seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Hinata não teve outra opção e apenas seguiu com a cabeça baixa, mas teve tempo de ouvir seu primo lhe dizer:

- O amor não se prova com força, existem outras formas de amar... Hinata-sama.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor! Eu vou de escada... Pra elevar a dor._

Logo, o casal desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando para trás um Neji impotente e muito irritado. Sem muitas escolhas, o gênio Hyuuga enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e caminhou para sua sala de aula.

O zumbido silencioso que o vento causava no corredor era enlouquecedor e aquele sentimento cada vez mais impuro por Hinata criava mais vida dentro dele. Ele era homem, e precisava saciar-se e matar aquilo que sentia por sua prima.

E eis então que surge Tenten, seu alívio momentâneo para essas dores sem nome. E ela não passava daquilo: consolo.

A chinesinha veio requebrando a cintura, bem o estilo de mulher fatal que conseguia o homem que queria. Pura futilidade e falta de humildade. Ela apoiou-se sob o peito de Neji e forço-lhe um beijo nos lábios frios.

- Hm, que saudade de você meu amorzinho! - disse ela com sua voz estridente – Onde você esteve?

- Fui ver a Hinata-sama... - respondeu ele sem ânimo algum.

- Ah! Tinha que ser! - esbravejou ela de modo irreverente – Quando se trata da sua priminha "desaguada", "sem sal nem açúcar", você vira bicho!

- Sim, Tenten... Tenho o maior carinho por minha prima, de fato... – respondeu ele com um olhar penetrante – Portanto, não interfira nesses assuntos familiares.

- Hm, desculpa... é que eu fico com ciúmes disso! - sussurrou ela fazendo beicinho.

- Eu sei bem disso...

- Ah, me desculpa vai? - pediu ela com a voz manhosa, acariciando a nuca dele – O que eu faço pra você me perdoar, hein?

- O que você pode me fazer, pra me agradar? - perguntou ele sugestivo.

- Vem comigo até á saída de incêndio que eu te mostro, meu bem... - sussurrou ela em tom malicioso.

Ambos já não se preocupavam com a aula que estavam perdendo, por motivos diferentes, agora já era tarde demais pra voltar á sala de aula, e precisavam daquilo, uma dose certa de algo nada puro. Diferente do que era Hinata. E assim eles foram até a saída de incêndio.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor!__  
__Eu vou de escada... Pra elevar a dor._

Enquanto isso, no campo de basebol, Kiba esbravejava com os outros integrantes do time que cometiam suas burradas, enquanto Hinata olhava perdidamente pelo horizonte azul que se estendia longinquamente. Presa em seus sentimentos e incertezas, ela percebia que fora um erro tentar mudar uma pessoa, pois no final das contas, não existe ninguém que tenha o poder de mudar outras pessoas. Kiba sempre seria Kiba, e ele sempre seria bruto e insensível, querendo forçar-lhe á fazer algo para o qual não se sentia preparada. Diferente de Neji, que sempre corria até ela quando ela pedia, lhe dava escolhas e lhe oferecia proteção.

Era sempre diferente quando se tratava do primo. Ela sempre era capaz de fazer coisas que jamais se imaginava fazendo, mesmo que fosse por trás das cortinas, onde ninguém poderia vê-la. Ela rezava e zelava por ele todas as noites, e imaginava um futuro brilhante para ele, no qual desejava nem que por um só momento, ela pudesse participar dele. Era isso que a deixava mais indignada, algo que pudesse machuca-lo, feri-lo. Por isso que de todo o seu coração, e ela pedia perdão á Deus por isso, ela detestava tão profundamente Tenten. Uma garota sem nem um pingo de moral, que era capaz de se levar por qualquer um que lhe mostrasse maior preso. Cada vez que a via no corredor se engraçando com qualquer outro que não fosse seu primo já era motivo de deixa-la á ponto de querer virar o bicho.

_É... Então me lanço, me atiro, em frente ao seu carro. E aí você decide, se é guerra ou perdão._

O tempo passa, e mesmo que não se possa fazer nada, o mundo ainda gira em tono daquele mesmo sentimento: algo que mistura amor, raiva e apreensão. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, essa falta de ar, esse sentimento de culpa vai se tornando tanto, que uma hora explode, e alguém definitivamente tem de fazer alguma coisa!

"oçarret on artnocne em". A célebre frase surgiu, desta vez na mesa de Hinata, uns dias depois do ocorrido. Desta vez era Neji quem precisava de ajuda. Feito uma ave de rapina, a jovem Hyuuga pôs-se á correr pelos corredores do colégio até chegar á escadaria de metal fundido que levava ao terraço.

Era incrível como a mente da garota não raciocinava para mais nada além de seu querido primo, tanto é que a jovem nem ao menos notou a presença de mais duas pessoas "atracando-se" no andar abaixo. Um perfume doce impregnou o ar, fazendo-a ter náuseas, mas não detendo-a de seu objetivo: Neji.

Em menos de dez minutos, valendo-se que o colégio era enorme, Hinata chegou arfando ao terraço, deparando-se com um Neji com um sorriso triste nos lábios. O rapaz, usualmente carrancudo, abriu os braços num pedido mudo para que ela viesse até ele, e ela assim o obedeceu. Cambaleando, mas sem cogitar mais nada, Hinata simplesmente jogou-se aos braços confortantes do primo.

Sua cabeça encontrava-se apoiada sob o peito dele, ouvindo as batidas compassivas de seu coração. O cheiro gostoso de colônia de pinho silvestre lhe acalmou, e aos poucos, ela pôde enfim perguntar:

- Vo... Você está... Triste... O que... Que aconteceu... Neji... Nii-san...?

- Nada... Eu apenas precisava te ver... Não nos falamos hoje mais cedo em casa. Queria dar bom dia... - respondeu ele, afagando os cabelos dela.

Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo, ou melhor, omitindo algo. Ela sabia pelo tom de voz, pela maneira como conseguia ser objetivo, mas ao mesmo tempo receoso com as palavras que iria usar. Acontecera algo que o deixou ruim, de fato!

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou profundamente, buscando encontrar nos olhos dele, tão iguais aos seus, a resposta para o que lhe afligia.

- Não minta pra mim, Nii-san. - disse ela com firmeza – Você sabe que não precisa disso.

- Não estou mentindo... - respondeu ele acariciando o rosto dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa... - insistiu ela com um olhar carinhoso sobre ele.

- Sim... Mas deixe estar... Eu só chamei você aqui porque queria te ver...

- Eu... - começou ela receosa.

- Você... - insistiu ele mirando-a com intensidade.

- Eu... Também estava com saudades... - sussurrou ela abraçando-o novamente.

Já estava passando dos limites, ele tinha que se controlar. Mas era quase impossível! Ou melhor, ele não queria se conter... Ele queria ela!

Era um carinho tão gostoso, um calor tão formidável, que ela realmente quis, ficar ali para sempre, tento somente ele como aliado e mais ninguém para lhe confundir os sinais. Ei... espere um momento... Confundir os sinais?

- Onde está a Tenten? - perguntou ela, afastando-se dele momentaneamente.

- Eu não sei... - respondeu ele de modo frio.

- Vocês brigaram? - sugeriu ela estranhando a frieza repentina dele.

- Sim, discutimos ontem á noite, quando voltávamos do colégio. - confessou ele fechando os olhos, como se estivesse cansado – Por isso cheguei tarde em casa.

- Por que...?

- Não é nada... - mentiu ele novamente.

- Se não fosse por nada vocês não teriam brigado... - retrucou ela fazendo uma careta – O que a "miss pompons" fez pra você?

- Hm... Ela... simplesmente acha que eu perco demais o meu tempo com você... – confessou ele buscando um ponto no céu para.

- Oras... Você é meu primo! - resmungou ela apertando os olhos de indignação – Você tem mesmo que vir quando eu chamar!

- Hahahaha...! Eu sei, Hinata... Eu sei! – respondeu ele abraçando-a novamente.

Era impressionante como ela fazia tudo se acalmar, devia ser uma herança dos Hyuuga, essa tal passividade e disciplina.

Passando-se o intervalo, os dois primos fizeram sua caminhada de volta ás suas respectivas salas de aula, separando-se no meio do caminho. E tal fosse a coincidência, ou praga, que as duas adoradoras e rivais por Neji Hyuuga encontraram-se no corredor:

- Olha só se não é a priminha coitadinha! - ironizou Tenten – Como anda a vidinha pacata, Hinata?

- Creio eu que menos atordoada que a sua, minha cara Tenten – respondeu Hinata no mesmo tom.

- Hm, a cobrinha sabe esguichar veneno... - replicou a moça de coques – Cuidado, hein? Se você morder a língua, "já era"!

- Pior do que ser um víbora, é ser ardilosa como você, viúva negra! - ricocheteou a jovem de olhos perolados.

- Ah! Que audácia! Escute aqui, sua...

- Escute aqui você! - disse Hinata com raiva e aproximando-se perigosamente – Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que você não faça mal ao meu primo... E digo: qualquer tipo de mal!

- Se não, o que, sua pirralha? - ameaçou Tenten.

- Se não, eu acabo com a sua raça...

Para Tenten, aquela sentença estava totalmente fora de cogitação, sendo ditada pela fraquinha e petulante Hyuuga. Era impossível aquela menina ameaçar, machucar ou simplesmente brigar com qualquer um. Mas havia um diferencial: seus olhos não mentiam, olhos vidrados em Neji.

Sem precisar dizer mais nada, Hinata apenas seguiu adiante, sem olhara para a expressão furiosa de Tenten. Apenas acompanhada por suas náuseas pelo cheiro forte insondável.

_Se na vida eu apanho, outras vezes eu bato... Mas trago a minha blusa aberta e uma rosa em botão._

Mais um dia se passou, mais um dia com a dor e pesar no coração dos primos Hyuuga. Mais um dia em que eles discutiam com os namorados um pouco antes de entrar á sala, mas um dia em que ouviam explicações sobre a forma de ser das coisas, mais um dia em que ficavam cansados e ansiosos pela hora de poder ser ver.

O sinal do intervalo se tornou um grande cúmplice do ato de fuga dos dois, era o sinal de dar asas aos sentimentos. Sentimentos esses, muitas vezes instáveis.

Neji encontrara-se com Kiba na entrada do colégio, ambos discutiram por Hinata e marcaram para resolver-se de uma vez por todas na hora da saída, bem típico de garotos encrenqueiros. Hinata trocara farpas com Tenten apenas pelo olhar, estavam se odiando e esperando apenas um pequeno deslize. Deslize esse que aconteceu na hora do intervalo.

Ao passar pelo corredor da escadaria que dá acesso ao terraço, Hinata dessa vez pôde notar mais uma vez o cheiro adocicado nauseante que lhe perturbara outro dia. Tentando manter-se firme ao passo, ela percebeu a presença de seu namorado, vindo em sua direção com o sorriso mais dissimulado que ela percebera por conta dele.

- Hina-chan! O que é que você está fazendo por aqui? Não deveria estar no pátio de refeições?

- Ah... Kiba-kun... Bom... Eu... É que... - disse ela, enrolando as palavras.

- Ah, vem! Não esquenta! - respondeu ele segurando-a pelos ombros – Vem, eu vou te comprar um suco de uva verde! Você vai adorar! Tem pedacinhos dentro!

- Ah, obrigada, mas... Ei... Espere um pouco... Que cheiro doce é esse vindo das suas roupas?

De repente tudo fez sentido. O sorriso bobo, o cheiro impregnante e fétido, as roupas amassadas, o cabelo bagunçado, a marca de chupão perto da clavícula esquerda e por fim, Tenten, saindo do mesmo lugar de onde Kiba saiu. Hinata era inocente, mas sabia que juntar 1 mais 1 era igual á 2. Dois mentirosos traidores, ardilosos falcatruos que foram capazes de enganar á ela e a seu primo.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor! Eu vou de escada...Pra elevar a dor._

- Eu disse pra você não magoa-lo... Não disse, sua vaca? - gritou Hinata histérica, partindo para cima de Tenten.

- Hinata... Espere, eu posso explicar! - disse Kiba em tom de desespero.

- Sua maldita imunda!

Sem esperar, a chinesinha intercambista foi atingida no rosto por um poderoso gancho de direita. Sim, agora sim, Hinata via o quão bem o treinamento de autodefesa que seu pai a obrigara á fazer tinha lhe feito. Mas não foi assim por muito tempo, já que a moça de coques também conhecia ás artes-marciais, e começou á revidar.

Do nada, o corredor já ia juntando várias pessoas, de todas as séries existentes no colégio. Uns gritavam á favor de Hinata, outros gritavam para que parassem a briga. Empurravam Kiba para que se colocasse no meio das duas para separa-las. Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, o jovem gangster teve o ombro tocado por uma mão fria e uma voz tortuosa se fez ouvir perto do seu ouvido:

- Como você pôde trair minha prima, seu filho da puta?

O garoto de caninos afiados nem teve tempo para virar o rosto e já foi acertado em cheio bem no meio do nariz.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor! Eu vou de escada...Pra elevar a dor._

Eram duas lutas, dois sentidos, mas um só sentimento: amor profundo por aquele ser especial com o mesmo olhar perolado. Entre xingos e machucados, distinguia-se a raiva, não pela traição, mas pelo fato de ter-se ferido o alguém próximo.

Por fim, a gritaria foi tanta, que a inspetora geral já foi chegando junto da diretora do colégio e tentando passar por entre as crianças e os jovens e então, os dois primos se deram contas do que haviam feito. Dois Hyuugas haviam quebrado as regras e tradições impecáveis... Simplesmente, por amor!

_O tempo do passado tá em outro tempo... Lembrando de nós dois, num instante que não pára!_

Grande parte do colégio tinha veneração, ou simplesmente amizade pelo casal de primos, então, ao ouvirem os gritos histéricos da diretora, abriram caminho em direções diferentes para quem ambos pudessem fugir. Hinata correu pelas escadas, saltando por cima de uma Tenten manchada e com dois dentes faltando, enquanto Neji dava um último chute nas costelas de uma desfalecido Kiba e corria em direção contrária, para pegar o elevador de cargas, que ficava na outra extremidade do corredor.

_Viver é um livro de esquecimento... Eu só quero lembrar de você até perder a memória..._

Não havia mais jeito, não havia como voltar atrás, já estava feito. Mas o mais engraçado disso tudo era que não havia culpa! Ambos sentiam-se felizes por terem dado fim á esse sofrimento de ver a pessoa amada com outro ser que não o merecia.

Agora era só esperar e ver. Como seria a aceitação de Hinata? Como seria o recebimento de Neji? Agora não tinha mais como esconder esse amor...

Era simplesmente... Amar e ser amado em troca... Ou não...

Neji chegou primeiro ao terraço e foi correndo até onde a entrada por aonde a prima viria. Não esperou nem um segundo para escancarar á porta e ver uma Hinata esbaforida correndo para alcanças o último lance de escadas. A dor não importava, a bronca não impostava, a detenção não importava, se pelo menos àquela hora ele pudesse finalmente tê-la.

Ele abriu os braços e agarrou-a bem a tempo quando ela se lançou sobre ele. E ficaram assim, agarrados e rodando abraçados.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor... Eu vou de escada... Pra elevar a dor..._

- Ah...! Ah... Meu Deus... Neji...! Fizemos... Uma loucura...! - sussurrava Hinata, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Foda-se... ! Eu estou pouco me fodendo...! - respondeu ele no mesmo estado que ela.

- Ela... Maldita... Ela... Estava traindo... Você... Traindo você! - disse ela, choramingando.

- Sim... Ela me traiu com ele... Aquele bastardo... - respondeu ele limpando as lágrimas dela.

- Ela... Machucou você...

- Não... Ele que te machucou... Eu não vou perdoa-lo!

- Neji... Me perdoa... - pediu ela escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

- Per... Perdoar pelo que? - perguntou ele intrigado.

- Eu... Não consegui evitar. - confessou ela chorando envergonhada – Ela traiu você, justo você... Eu não permitiria que ninguém lhe causasse mal algum!

- Hinata...

- Eu não podia deixar que ela ferisse seus sentimentos!

- Hinata...

- Eu não...

E então, Neji calou tudo aquilo que já não precisava mais ser dito. Com um beijo sôfrego, carinhoso e ansiado desde muito tempo, ele silenciou Hinata, que foi se amolecendo e se entregando aquele rapaz por quem havia doado seu coração.

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor... Eu vou de escada... Pra elevar a dor..._

- Eu também amo você, Hinata... - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, logo depois beijando toda a extensão do pescoço dela.

- Eu... Te amo... Neji... Eu te amo demais... - respondeu ela arrepiando-se com a carícia e virando o rosto para beijar novamente seu amado.

E foi assim que começou uma nova fase de amor para Neji e Hinata: uma semana de detenção na escola, um mês de castigo em casa...

E anos adiante de amor incondicional! Lutas e conquistas que resultaram em uma casa enorme, uma boa quantia em dinheiro em suas contas, trabalhos fixos e bem remunerados de acordo com o gosto dos dois (ele tornara-se empresário de uma multinacional, ela tornara-se fisioterapeuta na área ortopédica infantil), um cachorro da raça huski siberiano chamado Yukino e um casal de gêmeos chamados Hideo e Tenshi.

Uma tradição do casal Hyuuga era ir, em todo aniversário do primeiro beijo, até o terraço do colégio onde estudaram. Era como se fosse sentir aquela emoção pela primeira vez.

E foi assim, simplesmente amor, até o fim de seus dias...

_E subo bem alto, pra gritar que é amor... __Ah, ah, ah...Yeah!_

**Olá! Tudo bem?  
Bom, se você leu até aqui, devo lhe agradecer, e dar-lhe o parabéns por ler a minha primeira fic completa de NejiHina postada até hoje! Bom, essa ideia surgiu com mais um dos meus sonhos, mas ela se concretizou como um presente de amigo-secreto para uma colega escritora, em uma comunidade do Orkut há alguns anos atrás... Haru-e-k, foi a felizarda por ganhar a primeirinha completa...  
Obrigada mais uma vez por ler, e espero que tenha gostado...^^'**

**Ficarei muito contente com as reviws! XD**

**By Alê Galvão**

**(^_^')**


End file.
